


Edelthea Week 2020

by Thumbschan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelthea Week, F/F, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thumbschan/pseuds/Thumbschan
Summary: A series of short fics about Dorothea flirting with Edelgard, and Edelgard dealing with Gay Thoughts.Prompt 1 - Edelgard takes her studies way too seriously for Dorothea's liking.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prompt 1 - Studying

"Edie, you've been reading that book for hours now." Dorothea sat down by Edelgard's side and shuffled her chair closer. "Is it really that interesting?"  
Edelgard responded, glancing up from the book for a second, "Truth be told, not especially. But I cannot afford to commit partway to my studies." She turned the page over, her eyes darting across a diagram of some magical formula.  
Dorothea rolled her eyes, leaning in closer. "Having fun is also important, dear emperor-to-be. You don't want to waste your youth, do you?" Edelgard maintained her gaze on the tome, brow furrowing as she attempted to ignore the songstress next to her. Suddenly, Dorothea called out, "Professor, how good to see you!"

Edelgard's head rose up from the book for a brief moment, and in that instant of distraction Dorothea snatched the tome up and rose to her feet. Edelgard, having realised the professor was nowhere to be seen, turned back to her book only to find it missing. She looked up at Dorothea, standing over her, arm stretched up to the ceiling, a mischievous grin on her face. "This isn't funny, Dorothea." The princess scowled, rising up to her feet as well. She stretched her hands up to try and grab the book out of the other girl's hands, however she found herself to be lacking a few crucial inches, even on her tiptoes. With a heavy sigh, Edelgard stepped up onto her chair for extra height, only to watch as Dorothea nimbly mirrored her movement, hopping up onto a chair, and then the desk beside it.

The smirk on Dorothea's face widened into a full smile as she watched the noble girl take a wary step up onto the table and march up to her. Even in her heels, Edelgard barely came up past Dorothea's chin, rendering her totally unable to grasp the book held above the singer's head. She huffed indignantly, and said, "You'd better hope the professor doesn't actually come in here. I imagine she would have a few choice words for you." The princess scowled, moving as close as she could, arms outstretched futilely above. "'Grow up, Miss Arnault'," she mimicked the intonation of their house's instructor. "'Get off those tables before you hurt yourselves'." The uncanny impression caused Dorothea to giggle, her arms relaxing enough for Edelgard to grab the book and snatch it back. She held it close to her chest as she did a small celebratory dance. Meanwhile, Dorothea was left pouting at her game having ended earlier than she had hoped.

"Finally, that's over with." Edelgard sighed and moved to step back down to the floor. However, before her foot could leave the table, she felt a sudden weightlessness lift her off the ground. Something swept her off her feet, and she found herself gliding down to the ground in Dorothea's arms. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around the other girl's neck to keep her steady as they descended, Dorothea's shoes touching down with a slight _click clack_.  
"Does this make up for it, Your Highness?" Dorothea asked, the corner of her lip rising up in another teasing smirk. Edelgard opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Instead, she spluttered indigantly, distracted by the sudden heat rising in her cheeks as she looked up at the other girl's face.  
"P-put me down this instant!" Her voice came out, much higher than she intended, a slight waver in her authoritarian tone.

Dorothea lowered down onto a knee, gently placing Edelgard back into her chair, then brought the princess' hand up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on them. "As you command, my lady." Her grin grew larger than Edelgard had ever thought would be possible, upon seeing the young woman turn bright red. "I'll leave you to your studies, Edie."


	2. Prompt 2 - Nobility and Laity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Dorothea discuss Adrestian politics during tea time.

Edelgard poured Dorothea a cup of tea, then lifted her own and took a sip. "So, how are you finding being surrounded by nobility? Is it anything like in fairy stories or your operas?" she asked with a smile.  
Dorothea let out a small laugh, then said, "Unsurprisingly, not at all. Though I must say, they do all seem more... down to earth than I was expecting." Her expression turned more serious, as she continued, "Well, Ferdie does have that ridiculous attitude of his. But I was expecting everyone to be-"  
"Snootier?" Edelgard said, the corner of her lip curling up into a slight smile.  
"Well, I wouldn't use that word," Dorothea replied. "I wouldn't want to offend you all, you see."

Edelgard laughed at that, then leaned forward, her expression turning somewhat more serious. "Really, when you think about it, it makes sense that nobody truly fits the idea of what a noble should be. Take Petra, for a start; she isn't even from Fódlan, so even though technically her social rank is the same as mine she obviously wouldn't act like one of our nobles," she said. "Caspar is the second son of house Bergliez, and lacks a Crest to boot, so in the eyes of the nobility he is something of a non-entity. Hubert was raised to be my vassal, and as for Bernadetta... I don't quite know what her upbringing was like but I can't imagine it was typical."

Dorothea drank her tea in silence as she listened to Edelgard speak. When the other woman was finished, Dorothea put her cup down and said, "I suppose you're right. Ferdie and Lin are the only ones who have much reason to be 'typical' noblemen. But, what about yourself?"  
Edelgard pursed her lips, pondering how much to share, before replying, "I have my own reasons for not being overly fond of nobility."  
"You mean the coup from years ago?"  
"Among other things, yes." Edelgard sipped her tea, taking the few extra seconds of silence to consider what to share with the other woman, and what cards to hold close to her chest. Something about Dorothea disarmed Edelgard, helping her feel more relaxed, able to be herself, and so she continued, "Personally, I find the whole system to be utterly pointless. Why should I be in charge of the Empire simply because I have a Crest? Why should Caspar be disinherited by his house because he lacks one? It's not like Brigid or Almyra need Crests to sort out their systems of governance."

Dorothea thought for a moment, then said, "They don't, do they. I've never considered that. And I can't say I disagree with your dislike of nobility, given my own upbringing." Edelgard smiled with relief, even though she hadn't truly expected a different response. As she raised her cup back to her lips, however, Dorothea continued, "There is one other difference between fairy tales and the reality of the world."  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"In those stories, the nobles are always much better kissers. Though perhaps I'm just kissing the wrong ones. After all, those fairy tales are always about princes and princesses, not dukes and margraves." Dorothea gave Edelgard a sly grin, causing her to splutter into her tea. A few droplets were left hanging from the tip of her nose, which dripped loose when the princess began coughing.


	3. Prompt 3 - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea recieves some gift-giving advice from an unexpected source. Comical misunderstandings ensue.

Dorothea stood in the marketplace, eyes roaming over the various odds and ends on display. Any one of the items could make for a wonderful gift for someone, but which would be the most appropriate for Edie's birthday, she wondered. As she looked over the stall, her reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps clacking across the cobblestones, coming up beside her. She turned her head away, to find herself staring down at the Adrestian princess.

"E-Edie!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise."  
"Dorothea," the smaller woman smiled up at her. "What are you doing here?"  
A small blush crept into Dorothea's cheeks and she turned back to the market stall. "I was just here to purchase a gift for... someone."  
"Someone special?" Edelgard nudged Dorothea in the side, and she nodded. "So, what's the occasion? Is it a birthday or-"  
"Just a general gift." Dorothea hoped her quick response wasn't suspicious enough to be seen through. "Something to show appreciation, I suppose."  
"I see." Edelgard's face turned thoughtful as she looked over the assorted items. "What sort of things does he like?"  
"She," Dorothea paused, eyes scanning over the princess' expression for any sign of a reaction. Seeing none, Dorothea continued, "She's quite reserved, I suppose is the best way to put it."

The corner of Edelgard's mouth quirked up into a smile, and she gave Dorothea a sly wink. "I think I know what you mean. Well, of course, for a young lady, flowers would always be appreciated decoration. Perhaps some tea to share, or some sweets. Or, perhaps you want something more meaningful and permanent." A mischievous look twinkled in the princess' eyes as she turned her attention back to the stall's display of gifts. "Hmm..."  
As Edelgard approached the stall to examine its products more closely, Dorothea simply stood by, stunned into silence. Had Edelgard caught her out, or had she been misinterpreted, she wondered to herself. More imporantly, would it be better if Edelgard thought Dorothea was buying a gift for someone else, if only to preserve the surprise? Before she could come to a conclusion either way, Edelgard pressed a stuffed bear wearing a helmet to Dorothea's chest.

"I think she might appreciate something like this," Edelgard smiled up at Dorothea, and made the bear wave one of its plush paws. "It's very soft."  
Dorothea returned the smile and took hold of the bear, gently stroking its back with a finger. "I'm sure it will be perfect." Before she could move over to the stall to pay, however, Dorothea cleared her throat and said quietly, "You... you have to let go, Edie."  
A faint pink blush crept over the smaller woman's face, and she took a hurried step back, releasing the stuffed bear as she did so. "Y-yes. Well, I should go. Very busy day ahead of me, lots of axe lessons and... yes. Good luck with your gift." Before Dorothea could respond, Edelgard had turned around and walked off as fast as one could while maintaining an air of composure, taking the steps up to the monastery two at a time.


	4. Prompt 4 - Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard isn't much of a fan of hymns, but she'll make an exception when the choir is being led by Dorothea.

Edelgard had never considered herself to be a particularly devout follower of the Church of Seiros, and after learning the truth behind Fodlan's history she had cast aside all belief.

However, as she sat idly in the back of the cathedral, listening to Dorothea lead a choir practice, she felt something beyond description in the air around her. Perhaps, as Hubert would likely explain, it was merely a trick of the acoustics, and that an opera hall or even a particularly large cave could achieve the same effect. Or perhaps it was the presence of the goddess, some aspect of her called down into the divine halls by the song of the faithful. 

Perhaps Dorothea herself was a manifestation of the goddess.

Edelgard's focus had filtered out all the other voices singing in chorus, her eyes solely locked on Dorothea. The way the other woman's mouth moved, soft lips perfectly forming every word. Her chest, puffed up to project her lovely voice across the hall, rising and falling with each breath. A low neckline on her dress, seemingly inviting Edelgard in to safety and warmth.

The princess' cheeks turned pink as she realised where exactly she was staring. She pulled her eyes down, fixating on Dorothea's hands clasped over her belly. Imagining holding those hands was much more appropriate than imagining holding... other areas.  
Rather than be caught staring, as a voice in the back of her head told her she was being incredibly obvious and everyone in Garreg Mach had probably noticed by this point, Edelgard closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the sounds echoing throughout the halls. As long as she could listen to Dorothea's song, all the problems in the world seemed to simply melt away into nothing. Her thoughts for her future changed from war and fighting, to resting her head on Dorothea's lap, listening to her sing just for her.


End file.
